myvortexxwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-gi-oh
edit Duelist Kingdom Duelist Kingdom is the first arc in the Duel Monsters anime. Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawfor d in the Japanese version), using the power of the Millennium Eye, manages to seal away the soul of Yugi's grandfather Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou in the Japanese version), and Yugi must save him by entering a Duel Monsters tournament on Pegasus' private island. Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi) enters the tournament in order to pay for hits sister's eye surgery, and Pegasus and several top executives at KaibaCorp plot to remove Seto Kaiba from the head of his company. Because this series had skipped the first seven volumes of the original manga, this story arc features major differences from the manga in an attempt to merge the story development within those missing volumes with this arc. edit Legendary Heroes This saga only appears in the anime. In a continued attempt to remove Seto Kaiba from his position as head of KaibaCorp, KaibaCorp's former executives trap Kaiba in a virtual reality game based on Duel Monsters. Yugi and his friends enter the game to save him. The video game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom was loosely based on this storyline. edit Dungeon Dice Monsters After the Legendary Heroes storyline is over, the show goes directly into the Dungeon Dice Monsters plot. When a new game shop opens to compete with Solomon Muto's game shop (Sugoroku Muto and the Kame Game Shop in the Japanese versions), Yugi is challenged by its owner Duke Devlin (Ryuji Otogi in the Japanese version) in a game of his creation, with the title of "King of Games" on the line. The Dungeon Dice Monsters arc has several differences from the manga version, one of them being that Ryuji is actually trying to gain vengeance for the defeat and Penalty Game his father took from Yugi's grandfather in a Shadow Game called the Devil's Board Game, rather than challenging Yugi to regain Pegasus' honor as seen in the anime. As such, the Duel Monsters card game also makes an appearance (replacing the Four Aces game in the manga) and bears an influence on Ryuji Otogi's anime background story, despite the original arc in the manga having absolutely no relevance to the game of Duel Monsters. In contrast to the manga, the importance of this arc is reduced in the anime, one example being the stolen Millennium Puzzle story, which in happens a duel with a brainwashed Bandit Keith instead of the Dungeon Dice Monsters saga. edit Battle City edit Battle Ship The Battle City finals are held on Kaiba's dirigible, with the finalists being Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Namu, Marik, and Ishizu. However, things are not as they seem, as Bakura is possessed by his evil alter-ego, and Marik is actually Odion Ishtar, with Namu being, in fact, the real Marik. Furthermore, Odion's defeat causes Marik to be taken over by an even more evil alter-ego, who is intent on Yugi's total destruction. edit Noah's Virtual World This is an anime-exclusive story arc. As Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, and Marik are travelling to the destination of the Battle City finals, the airship they are riding in suddenly takes an unexpected turn. The main characters find themselves trapped in a virtual reality simulation, in which the former executives of KaibaCorp plan to take their revenge against Yugi and Kaiba. edit Duel Tower (Alcatraz) After the conclusion of the Noah story arc, the Battle City finals are resumed, starting with a battle royale to decide who will fight whom in the finals. The first duel, Joey vs. Marik, Marik wins. The second duel, Yugi vs. Kaiba, ends with a win for Yugi. Yugi takes possession of Kaiba's God Card, Obelisk, and Kaiba is thrown out of his own tournament. This leaves only Yugi and Marik in the Battle City competition. Marik sets up a cruel Shadow Duel, and the real Marik's spirit is almost destroyed. Yugi manages to free the real Marik from his dark self, destroy the dark Marik, win the Battle City finals, and gain possession of the final God Card. All of Marik's victims are revived. Now that he has all three God Cards, the Pharaoh is told to present them to the ancient stone tablet that he encountered earlier. Kaiba reveals his plan to blow up the Duel Tower, and the group barely makes it off of the island on time. Season three concludes with a series of flashbacks of the entire Battle City experience, including Noah's virtual world. edit Waking the Dragons (Doma Orichalcos) This is an anime-exclusive story arc. An ancient organization known as Doma (not named in the English anime, although the name Paradius was used in both versions as a front for their operations) steals the God cards and begins to steal the souls of people and duel monsters in an effort to revive a monster thought to have led to the destruction of Atlantis 10,000 years ago. To stop them, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba join forces with the three legendary dragons, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, and take on Doma's members: the three duelists Rafael, Valon and Alister, and their leader Dartz. Also, at certain points Mai, Rex, and Weevil were also a part of Doma, but Yami Yugi beat Weevil, Joey beat Rex, and during her duel with Joey, Mai realized that she was doing wrong. edit Grand Championship (KC Grand Prix) This is an anime-exclusive story arc. With Dartz's group defeated and no money to return home to Domino, Yugi and company enter a tournament hosted by Kaiba, in his new amusement park, in return for a ride home. With Kaiba Corporation crippled because of Doma's activities, one tournament entrant seeks to finish the job and take down KaibaCorp for good. edit Dawn of the Duel (Millennium World) With three God Cards in his possession, Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi in the original Japanese, "yami" being the Japanese word for "darkness") is ready to find all his lost memories. However, he's in for more than he bargains for when he is thrust into the World of Memory, an alternate reality inside the Millennium Puzzle based on the events that occurred in Egypt 5,000 years ago (3,000 years ago in the Japanese anime). There, the Pharaoh must relive the last days of his previous life, fighting his old enemies and reuniting with his old friends. But his new friends have not forgotten about him, and Yugi and his friends travel inside the Millennium Puzzle to find the World of Memory and help the Pharaoh recover all his memories. However, Yami Bakura (Dark Bakura in the Japanese anime) plans on using the information gained in the World of Memory to gain the powers of the Millennium Items and reawaken an ancient evil that has remained dormant for the past 5,000 years. edit Ceremonial Battle Pharaoh Atem has obtained all seven millennium items, acquired all three Egyptian God Cards, defeated Zorc Necrophades in the Memory World, and has found out all about his past, including his name. Now, the pharaoh can quietly leave the mortal world, and join his faithful priests in the afterlife. However, the doorway to the afterlife can only be opened if the pharaoh is defeated in a duel. Yugi takes on the challenge, dueling Atem to let him go. Even though Atem would very much want to go to the afterlife, he has a good pride in his skills, and will never let anybody beat him easily. Another reason is that Atem wants to see if Yugi is independent and can win a duel without his help. However, Atem is defeated by Yugi and proceeds to enter the afterlife, much to his new friends' dismay. edit Differences with the manga and first series anime Starting off from where the earlier anime left of at in terms of the manga's story, Duel Monsters at first appears to serve as a continuation of the earlier series, but there are differences between the two adaptations which causes them to overlap. In particular, the Death-T fight (which is held by Yugi and rival Seto Kaiba) and the entire Monster World RPG arc are both redone as single games of Duel Monsters, and Miho Nosaka, a main character in earlier series (a one-shot in the manga), does not appear in Duel Monsters. Whereas the earlier series introduces the characters (by virtue of being adapted from earlier volumes of the manga), Duel Monsters assumes that the viewers are familiar with the characters from the onset (skipping the first seven volumes), and several scenes and plot points from chronologically earlier events in the manga are redone. One of the other most notable changes is that, unlike the manga, the Duel Monsters anime, as the title suggest, focuses on the Duel Monsters card-game more than the manga, and adds many Duel Monsters scenes that were not in the original manga itself, often changing parts of the plot to fit around addition of the card duels. The Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, and the Millennium World arcs of the anime feature very heavy differences to their manga counterparts, often to the point where details within both mediums are unable to be interchangeable, for the most point. Certain aspects of the plot that were considered disturbing in the manga were also toned down for Japanese television. Because of the relative speed between the manga and anime releases, three extra story arcs that are not found in later volumes have been added for Duel Monsters: Virtual World, Waking the Dragons, and Grand Championship, which all focus heavily on the Duel Monsters card game itself.